


At Long Last

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: After months of being separated from Thor, the reader is in no mood to wait to get him in her bed





	At Long Last

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

Maybe it was the way he looked in the flickering torch light, golden skin gleaming under the soft glow. Perhaps the sweet, potent wine curling warm in your belly was to blame. Or maybe it was the fact that you hadn’t seen him for far too long, his duties on Midgard keeping him from your home, your bed. Whatever the cause, your body ached for your beloved, an insistent clamor too loud to be ignored.

“Why so quiet, my love? What are you thinking?”

Sipping from your wine glass, you glanced over the rim to meet your husband’s gaze. A content smile lit up Thor’s face, his posture loose and relaxed. Around you, the carousing nobles and warriors carried on, noisily celebrating their king’s return. But when he looked at you like that, as though you were the very center of his world, it felt as if you were the only two beings in all of Asgard.

“Only how much I’ve missed you,” you replied, “and how relieved I am to have you safely home again.”

He shook his head, reaching his hand out to you. You took it, your smile broadening when he brought your palm up to his lips. Lust pooled low in your belly at the scratch of his whiskery beard, his plush lips warm against your skin. You stifled a gasp when his tongue darted out to lick at your wrist, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Lowering your hand, he laced your fingers together, reluctant to give up his hold on you.

“Relieved? Is that all, my queen,” he asked, a mischievous light dancing in his eyes. “I know that look better than anyone.”

“And what look is that, beloved?”

His eyes flitted to your lips, the tip of his tongue darting out subconsciously. “The one that says whatever wicked thoughts are running through your mind right now would scandalise everyone here.”

Biting back a grin, you drained your wine glass, signaling for another. If he wanted to tease, well…two could play at that game. Only when the attendant had refilled your cup and moved on did you speak. Leaning closer so only he would hear, you asked, “You’ve been away for so long, is it any wonder I would want you, right here, right now? For months, there’s been nothing to relieve my desire except for my own hands.”

Thor choked on his wine, his fingers spasming around yours. Rising from your seat, you slipped free from his hold, clapping him on the back to help him catch his breath, no one noticing you press yourself into his side. Nor did they notice you lean over him, sliding a hand down to rest on one of his broad thighs, too drunk off the good food and better drink.

“I’ve ached for you,” you whispered low in his ear, “late at night when our bed was cold. I would dream of you returning unannounced, of your voice in my ear as the weight of you pressed me into the mattress.”

“You-”

“Not only that,” you cut him off, pleased at the huskiness in his voice. Allowing your hand to slip lower, you caressed the front of his trousers, his cock stirring with interest under your touch. “I would dream of riding you, of having you spread beneath me as you pumped yourself into my body, filling me with your seed. Dreams so vivid, so real, I could smell your sweat, taste your come on my tongue. Waking from those dreams only to find you still gone…my fingers were poor substitute for your cock, husband.”

He swallowed hard, throwing you a heated glare. Satisfied, you returned to your seat, though not without giving his cock one final squeeze, feeling it stir with interest beneath your fingers. Thor shifted in his seat, subtly trying to adjust the growing bulge in his trousers, without much success. You weren’t fairing much better, the heat between your legs burning brighter than ever. Teasing Thor- entertaining as it was- had backfired, your need for him only growing.

“You’re trouble, you know that?”

“Of course I do- and so did you when you married me.”

“Minx,” he huffed, “do you know how hard it’s been keeping my hands off of you? Ever since I returned home, it’s taken everything to keep from ripping off your clothes and taking you where you stand, from burying myself in your cunt and filling you with my heirs…which is exactly what I intend to do later.”

Pussy clenching tight at his words, you refused to wait any longer. Propriety be damned; you didn’t care that the feast was nowhere near over and that you had a hall full of guests. All that mattered was feeling your husband moving inside you, his cock splitting you open over and over again.

Tossing back the rest of your wine, the rush of alcohol made you reckless and daring. Setting the glass down with a decisive thud, you stood to leave. Before Thor could say a word to protest, you threw him a challenging look and asked, “Why wait?”

Turning on your heel, a victorious smile tugged at your lips at his audible growl of frustration. Ducking and weaving through the throng of servants and guests, you escaped the contained chaos of the great hall for the empty corridors of the palace. Scurrying along as fast as your slippered feet could carry you, it wasn’t long before the heavier tread of boots followed in your wake, the sound of Thor’s footsteps as familiar to you as your own shadow.

You walked quicker still, darting down side passageways. Thor’s laughter echoed through the empty halls as he gave chase, never far behind. Giddy with excitement, wine bubbling in your blood, you took off at a run, eager to be caught. Anticipating your moves, Thor immediately took off running behind you, swiftly gaining ground.

You led him on a chase through the palace, making your way to your shared chambers. It was just like when you were children together, running wild in between your lessons. Several times he came close to catching you, only a step or two behind when you would veer off unexpectedly and evade his grasping hands. Every escape only served to fuel the desire for your husband, lust pulsing through your core in time to your pounding heartbeat.

The hunt came to an end when you rounded a corner and slammed headlong into a solid wall of muscle. Steely arms wrapped tight around your waist before you could make a sound, hustling you to a shadowy, partially curtained alcove. The momentary flair of panic quickly died with the familiar press of your husband’s body against yours as he crowded you into the darkest corner.

“Enough games, wife.”

“But Thor, I thought you enjoyed my games,” you laughed breathlessly. “Besides, don’t you want to know what your prize is?”

“There’s only one prize I want,” he retorted, rolling his hips into you.

His hard length of his cock prodded at your center, a fresh wave of arousal rushing to your core. You spread your legs wider, arching your body into his in clear invitation. “Then take it.”

It was an invitation he was quick to accept. Surging forward, Thor claimed your lips in a hungry, needy kiss. You returned his kiss just as ardently, gladly opening up under the insistent press of his tongue, a heady mix of spiced wine and ozone flooding your mouth. The tiny alcove filled with the sounds of your panting breaths, the low moans and soft whimpers of your need for each other creating a music all your own. You were burning up, flush with arousal, desperate to have your husband inside you.

Your arms wound tight around Thor’s broad shoulders, the two of you rocking into each other, stoking the fire in your belly higher and higher. Thor groaned into your mouth when you buried your fingers in his hair, tugging gently at the silky strands. His erection dug at your inner thigh, twitching hard in his trousers when you yanked at his hair. He pulled you closer still, fingers digging into your hips. Breaking the kiss with a savagely whispered curse, there was no time to recover before his lips landed on your throat.

His coarse beard scratched at the skin of your neck, sure to leave the spot tender the next day. You didn’t care, head falling back to grant him greater access. He sucked at your collarbone, the hot, wet suction of his mouth shooting straight to your pussy. Rubbing yourself shamelessly against him, he responded with a playful nip, the slight sting of pain only adding to your pleasure.

A calloused palm landed heavily on your breast, battle roughened fingers kneading the soft flesh. A throaty moan escaped your lips, your body arching into his touch as he rolled and plucked at your nipple. Thor knew your body and how best to please it, knowledge he had no qualms in exploiting. Kissing his way down your chest, you stifled a cry when he latched onto one of your breasts, suckling you through the fabric of your gown. You shuddered in his arms, cunt clenching tight in desperate search of friction; you wanted- needed- to be fucked and filled.

Thor switched to the other breast, sucking and nuzzling and lapping at the pebbled nub, each swipe of his tongue leaving you eager for the next. When he drew away to kiss a path along the underside of your breasts you nearly keened at the loss…until he began making his way lower. The silky fabric of your gown did little to dull the searing heat of his lips as he kissed his way down your torso, his mouth trailing across your stomach and hips, his destination clear.

“Thor,” you sighed, parting your legs wider still.

“I need to taste you,” he grunted into the swell of your hip, “it’s been far too long- may I?”

You answered by gathering your skirts up and out of the way, leaving you bare to his lust filled gaze. Holding your skirts in one hand, you laid the other on the back of his head, staring into his eyes as you guided him to your center. Neither of you looked away, locked together as he lifted one of your legs over his shoulder and buried his face in your core.

The wet glide of his tongue shot through you like a bolt out of the blue. Ordinarily Thor liked to take his time while between your legs, to sample and savor you like the finest wine. But now…now there was no time for that, hunger and need too great to ignore. He devoured you, lips and tongue ravenous as he slurped up your slick. You clutched at his head, tugging and pulling where you needed him most. Thor was all too eager to obey, gladly following your lead, his satisfied groans mingling with your breathless whines.

He was relentless, sucking your folds into his mouth one at a time, his breath fanning hotly across your sopping wet cunt. Biting down hard on your lips, your head thumped against the wall as he peppered sloppy kisses across your thighs, stopping every now and then to bite and suck his mark into your skin. You were practically dripping for him, thighs sticky with your arousal and his saliva.

His pliant tongue slipped through your soaked folds, thrusting in and out of your channel. Every move brought his nose brushing against your clit, the sensitive bundle of nerves screaming for attention. His beard rasped at the delicate skin of your inner thigh in his enthusiasm, the burn of it sending shivers of delight up your spine. You bucked and writhed under his ministrations, shying away from his talented tongue even as you craved more. 

As though he read your mind, Thor dragged himself away from your pussy, the lower half of his face glistening with your juices in the dim light. Before you could protest, he’d eased your leg from his shoulder, lunging to his feet and taking you in a fierce kiss. Licking your way into his mouth, you tasted yourself on his tongue. Thor dragged his hands up your thighs, impatiently shoving aside your skirts as you got to work on the laces of his trousers- you were done waiting.

The moment the laces were undone, you slid a hand inside, wrapping your fingers around the hot length of him. Your husband was not a small man, the weight of his cock heavy in your hand. Thor hissed out your name as you began stroking him, precome easing the steady glide of your fingers. Easing him free of the confines of his clothes, you circled the head of his cock with your thumb, craving the taste of him. Thor shivered, his hips jerking into your touch. Breaking the kiss, you made sure his eyes were on you as you licked your thumb clean, wrapping your lips around it with an obscene moan.

It was the final straw; there was a flurry of movement as Thor hefted you up in his arms, gripping your thighs tight as he guided your legs around his waist. Angling your hips, you guided him to where you needed most, trembling with anticipation at the first nudge of his cock at your entrance.

The blunt head prodded at you, easing past your slippery folds. Normally, Thor needed to prepare you with his fingers as well as his tongue before you were ready to take him, but neither of you was willing to wait. Still, he went slowly, gradually pushing his way deeper into your channel. The stretch and burn of his cock splitting your walls ached in the best way, the pinch of painful pleasure leaving you a mewling mess in his arms. You clawed at his back, nails digging into the leather and cloth covering the solid mass of muscle. He didn’t stop until he was fully seated inside your pussy, cock nestled deep inside you at long last.

Thor- ever the courteous and attentive lover- waited a few moments for you to adjust, the hot, heavy length of him buried in your cunt as you relaxed around him. Panting, you gazed down to where your two bodies met, a fresh surge of lust going through you at the sight of your pussy lips spread open around him, slick walls welcoming the intrusion.

Thor followed your gaze, the rough timber of his voice murmuring low in your ear: how well you took him, how much he’d missed having you in his arms, how he’d longed for you all the time he was on Midgard. He nuzzled at your hair, pressing gentle kisses into the side of your face. Finding his lips with yours, you kissed him hard, pouring the depths of your love into it, rolling your hips to signal you were ready.

He withdrew slowly, making you feel every inch his cock sliding against your walls. Distantly aware that you could be caught at any moment by a passing servant or guard, you swallowed down a cry of pleasure as his hips snapped forward to fill you once again. Trapped between the wall and the man before you, there was no escape from the relentless pace he set. Not that you had any intention of getting away- you were exactly where you wanted to be.

The two of you moved in harmony, finding a rhythm that sent pleasure curling through your body. Your clit brushed against the coarse curls of hair covering the base of his cock with every rock of his hips, teasing you further still. The slap of skin on skin echoed through the alcove, the heady scent of sweat and sex filling the air. Kisses went uncounted, the skin around your mouth numb from the burn of his beard. Still you wanted more, tightening your legs around him, pressing impossibly closer. Heart pounding in your chest, the rush of blood filled your ears as you climbed higher and higher.

Words of sweet devotion and filthy praise fell from his lips in equal measure as he rutted into you like a man possessed. Rocking to meet every thrust of his hips, you knew you’d be feeling him with every step the next day, a lingering reminder of your frantic coupling. Supposing, of course, you were even capable of walking; this promised to be the first of many times he’d take you through the night, and more than once Thor had left you so spent and exhausted you were incapable of leaving your bed.

Your pussy clenched tight around him at the thought, drawing a groan from the both of you. Teetering on the edge, you were so close to orgasm you could practically taste it. Snaking a hand between your joined bodies, you found your clit, rubbing tight circles around the swollen bud. It was exactly what you needed, your quick fingers sending you toppling over the edge.

Muffling your cries in the crook of Thor’s neck, you came hard, your inner walls clamping down on his cock.Your breath stuttered in your chest, toes curling and legs shaking as pleasure so intense you nearly wept crashed over you in waves, threatening to drown you in ecstasy. Only Thor could bring you such pleasure, the many lonely nights spent with only your hands and memories paling in comparison.

The steady clench and release of your cunt coaxed him to his own end. With a broken groan, Thor went still, cock pulsing deep inside you as hot come spilled into your channel. His grip hard enough to bruise, he filled you to the brim, come dribbling down your inner thighs in a sticky-slick mess. You couldn’t bring yourself to care, body alight with bliss as you rode out your release.

It was several minutes before either of you could bring yourselves to move, the distant sound of passing voices cutting through the haze left in the wake of your orgasms. Thor slipped free from you with a lewd squelch, your hips jerking reflexively at his withdrawal. Gently lowering you to your feet, he murmured heartfelt apologies when you winced, your thighs sending out warning throbs of discomfort.

You waved him off, proud to wear his bruises. Rearranging your skirts so you didn’t look thoroughly fucked out, you helped him with his laces before pulling him in for a deep kiss, only pulling away when the need for air grew too great to ignore. Thor rested his forehead against yours, the two of you simply basking in each other. Sticky and sweaty, hidden only by curtains and shadows, there was nowhere else you’d rather be than in his arms.

The tender moment was interrupted when a gaggle of drunk nobles passed too close for comfort, their bawdy singing loud and offkey. Reminded of just how public your hiding spot was, you determined to move things to the bedroom, anxious to get Thor naked in the privacy of your chambers. Waiting until the coast was clear, you tugged him along behind you, continuing on to your bedroom.

“Still so eager,” he teased, enthusiastically trailing in your wake.

“Months, Thor,” you reminded him, your desire growing once more. Pausing just outside the doors to your chamber, you added, “Besides, I believe you promised to fill me with your heirs…unless you think once was enough?”

His eyes darkened at the challenge in your tone, a smirk playing on his lips. He crowded behind you, pressing his hips into the curve of your ass. “Well, we can’t leave the future of Asgard to chance, now can we? It’s best to make sure, even if it takes all night.”

You laughed, throwing the doors open and shoving him inside. “Exactly what I was thinking.”


End file.
